1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a booting method, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus and a booting method, by which a new version firmware code is used for booting without having to update a firmware unit in advance.
2. Description of Related Art
After a user presses a power button, a computer system can only be activated in normal after going through a series of hardware initialization until no error is detected. Specifically, after the power of the computer system is turned on, a basic input/output system (hereafter BIOS) is loaded into a memory and starts to execute a power on self test (POST) procedure to perform initialization and detection to hardware devices of the computer system so as to ensure that these hardware devices are able to work in normal. Therefore, the BIOS plays an important role in the computer system.
Generally speaking, when the BIOS is updated, a new version BIOS is programmed into a BIOS chip so the new version BIOS can be used for booting. Thus, if the power failure emerges during the programming process, the computer system will fail to boot. Or, if the new version BIOS is incompatible with a current hardware, it may cause the system to be unstable or to fail to boot.